


Stolen Nights

by autumntea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sex, Underaged Luffy (17)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Luffy take some time from their busy schedules to spend some much needed time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Nights

Ace exhales smoke as he crushes the cigarette butt in the ashtray, leaning heavily against the steering wheel, a bored look on his face as he waits. And waits.

It had to have been at least twenty minutes since he arrived at the empty lot and still no sign of Luffy.

Really, Ace could understand why his younger boyfriend was late so he tried to remain from feeling impatient. He taps his fingers against the dashboard and looks straight head, an almost cloudless dark sky.

Ace looks at his watch. 12:46.

A rap on his window makes the twenty year old jump up. He looks at the direction the sound came from and Luffy is standing at the passenger door.

The seventeen year old smiles when he meets Ace's eye. His cheeks and nose are flushed from the cold and he's rubbing his arms for friction even if he is wearing a hoodie.

Ace reaches over and unlocks the door, Luffy automatically opening it and climbing into the beat up car. He's shivering.

"Hi Ace!" The highschoolers smile is as stunning as ever, dark blue eyes shining.

"Hey Lu," he says in reply, leaning over to get closer. His lips end up meeting Luffy's jawline. Luffy squirms and giggles, provoking Ace to suck on the soft skin momentarily before removing his lips so he can press a soft kiss to Luffy's lips, cupping his cheek as he does so.

Weeks passed, but the way Luffy responded didn't. The teenager smiles sweetly into the kiss before kissing back, covering Ace's hand with his own.

Ace pulls back and smiles the soft smile that was reserved for Luffy and Luffy only.

Luffy leans closer and rubs their noses together in an Eskimo kiss all the while mumbling, "Missed you."

He nuzzles against Luffy before stealing one more quick kiss. "Missed you too."

Luffy grins and giggles before resting in his seat, his cheeks beginning to return to their normal color.

Ace rights himself up, hands resting on the steering wheel, eyes never leaving the younger.

"It took gramps forever to fall asleep," Luffy says with a pout and Ace feels the urge to kiss those soft, pliable lips rise up all over again.

Sneaking out became a necessary part of their relationship quickly after Ace went to college, for both boys. Ace had to sneak off of campus, while Luffy had to sneak out after their grandfather fell asleep.

The old man definitely could not find out that the younger was sneaking out every now and then and he definitely, definitely couldn't find out that his grandsons were in a relationship like so.

"Don't sweat it, I wasn't waiting for too long," Ace assures, reaching over for his seatbelt. "So, where do you wanna go?"

+++

They end up at the beach, not caring that it's too cold at this time of year.

It's void of all people when they arrive sometime after one. They leave their shoes behind and race to the coast.

Ace wins, as expected. Cold waves roll against his feet, toes digging into the wet sand.

Luffy is just seconds behind him, stumbling into Ace when he stops. Ace catches him and wraps his arms tight around his waist before the short seventeen year old can fall.

"Cheater," Luffy says, once again pouting.

Ace moves his hands down so they're at the soft swell of Luffy's ass. He squeezes harshly and the younger gasps.

"Not a cheater." Ace leans in closer and steals a kiss before Luffy can respond.

Luffy tries to mumble against the kiss, giving Ace an opportunity to stick his tongue into his mouth.

He licks the roof of Luffy's mouth in a kiss that is quickly becoming messy, teeth clicking together. Luffy lets out a content sigh that is almost close to a moan, kissing back with the same amount of fervor as Ace. Not for the first time, Ace wonders how Luffy knows how to kiss like this.

They break for air, only to return to their previous actions just seconds later. Ace lifts Luffy up by his ass and the teen wraps his arms and legs around Ace.

The college student lets out a groan when Luffy grinds down, making his arousal clear. Ace can quickly feel himself growing hard in his jeans.

"Ace," Luffy says when he pulls away. His cheeks are flushed and hem's panting. "Can we?"

Ace doesn't even bother answering; he tightens his grip on Luffy and begins to walk back to his car.

The teen rests his head on Ace's shoulder and kisses the skin, occasionally sucking. Grinning, Luffy bites down on Ace's neck and he can feel the pulse jump, not to mention the way Ace's breath hitches.

They couldn't get to the car sooner. Ace puts Luffy down and opens the door to the backseat, not hesitating to climb in.

Luffy is quick to follow once Ace finds a comfortable position in the limited space they have, shutting the door behind him. He climbs on top of Ace, straddling his hips before leaning to so he can eagerly capture the older man's lips in a kiss.

Ace trails his fingers down Luffy's clothed back to the back of his thighs, grasping tight and pulling his boyfriend closer so their clothed erections rub against each other. A gasp turns into a string of low moans once Ace buckles his hips at a steady rhythm. The twenty year old smirks into the kiss once he feels Luffy move against him.

Luffy pulls away and clumsily takes off his hoodie, quickly followed by his shirt. Licking his bottom lip, Ace gets a good look at the boy on top of him. His tanned torso is perfectly muscular and lean, scars sticking out against the skin, and perky pink nipples just begging for attention.

Quickly, Luffy begins working at Ace's shirt, unbuttoning the buttons and pulling off both shirt and jacket in one surprisingly swift move.

Ace smirks and moves his hands up slightly so he can cup Luffy's round ass, making the younger squirm.

Groaning from the friction, Ace pulls Luffy closer so their lips can meet once more. Luffy's hands find Ace's torso, leaving heated touches as they trail down further until the seventeen year old starts to fumble with Ace's belt.

Ace grabs Luffy's hands once the belt is undone and carefully switches their positions when they break for air. He unbuckles Luffy's pants and slides them off once Luffy lifts his hips in assistance, tossing them with their shirts, leaving his boyfriend in nothing but his boxers, his erection much more visible. Ace rubs his palm against the clothed erection, causing Luffy's breath to hitch and his hips to twitch upwards.

"Ace," Luffy mumbles out breathily, hips squirming. Ace hooks his fingers into Luffy's boxers and pulls them down.

He brushes his fingers against the heated length slowly, traveling down. His younger lover shivers and moans softly.

Wrapping his hand around the cock, Ace jerks Luffy off until he's moaning and whimpering, his head tossed back.

Luffy bites his bottom lip and angles his neck, meeting his boyfriend's eye, stopping the man from moving his hands momentarily, giving Luffy time to catch his breath.

"A-Ace, more… Please." Luffy says, lust laced into his words. Ace swallows; his throat suddenly dry and the strain in his jeans ten times more painful than before. His tongue darts out to lick his dry lips; he notices how hazy midnight blue eyes follow every swipe of his tongue.

Ace pulls away just for the moment and quickly begins to take off his pants, eyes never leaving Luffy. He throws his jeans and underwear with the rest of their clothes and quickly reaches into the front seat to grab the bottle of lube and condom that he kept in the glove compartment.

Normally he would want to tease the other, but Luffy isn't the only one who wants more and they don't exactly have that much time to spend with each other, unfortunately.

When he turns back to Luffy, the younger boy is smirking up at him tauntingly, eyes still glossed over with want. Luffy doesn't say anything, but it doesn't stop Ace from telling him to shut up.

Ace leans over Luffy once more and kisses him softly, sliding his tongue into Luffy's mouth with ease as he fumbles in opening the bottle of lube.

Luffy gasps into the kiss as Ace presses a finger firmly against his backside and slowly in. Another finger joins and Luffy whimpers as Ace stretches him as much as he can.

Ace's lips leave Luffy's and he wishes they didn't. They quickly connect with skin, sucking along Luffy's jawline, tongue flicking out and tasting salty sweat and the unique taste of Luffy.

"It'll feel better soon," he reassures, desperately hoping so, not wanting Luffy to feel pain.

Luffy wraps his arms Ace's neck, pulling the older in close and biting on his earlobe, getting a soft moan from Ace, a shudder rolling down his spine as the fingers inside of him continue to move. He moves his hips against Ace's fingers, wanting to feel more as the pain begins to dissipate.

Ace wiggles his fingers in the warm space, carefully exploring until a sudden gasp escapes from Luffy's lips, his arms tightening around his neck.

"Th-there!" Luffy demands and raises his hips so Ace can get better access that spot that is making him feel _really, really, really_ good.

Ace complies and presses his fingers lightly into the bundle of nerves, gaining an appreciative moan from Luffy, who buckles against his fingers in a successful attempt to feel more of them. The twenty year old can feel the warm blush spread across his freckled cheeks.

When he pulls his fingers out and lowers Luffy back to the backseat so he isn't clinging to Ace, Luffy whimpers in want and Ace gets a good look at Luffy's body in the moonlight.

Flushed skin sticks out in the light. Luffy is panting from the attention he previously received, eyes half-lidded in clear lust. His legs are opened wide enough for Ace to have room to be in between them, exposing his milky thighs that Ace wants to lick. Of course, that wasn't the only thing Ace wanted to taste. Next time they had enough time, Ace would be sure to taste every inch of Luffy.

As it is, he has to resist the urge to stick Luffy's cock into his mouth and suck him dry. But he does.

Instead, he picks up the condom that fell on the floor and rips in open, carefully rolling it on his dick, grabbing the lube and lathering himself up so the experience is smooth.

Ace grabs Luffy's by his hips, angling the younger and positioning himself so the tip of his dick is prodding at Luffy's entrance.

He leans in close, rubbing circles into Luffy's hips. Ace kisses Luffy softly, conveying everything he felt for Luffy in it. Luffy responds with just as much feeling and Ace can feel his heart beat like a drum in his chest.

Ace pulls back and whispers "I love you," softly into Luffy's ear just to make sure Luffy understands.

The younger boy underneath him just grins roguishly and thrusts forward, taking roughly half of Ace inside of him at once.

Luffy gives off a sound that is something like a hiss and a moan at the same time. Ace tightens his hold on Luffy's hips and slowly slides the rest of his dick inside of him, moaning at the sudden tightness and the warmth. He can't help but think that Luffy must be trying to kill him by doing stunts like that.

Luffy's breathes quicken at the feeling of being filled, unable to calm down, wanting more and more and more.

Ace begins to move after letting Luffy accommodate, moving his hips in a steady rhythm that Luffy tries to go in sync with.

The car begins to move with their motions, rocking side to side, and quickly Ace cannot bear to hold back any longer.

"More!" Luffy pleads desperately, eyes clenched shut. "Harder! Please Ace, please!"

Luffy's moans and mewls are delicious as he increases his speed, thrusting into Luffy much harsher than before.

The younger man nearly screams as Ace presses against his sweet spot, vision momentarily going white. He grinds himself down harshly, legs trembling. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" he repeats over and over again in a mantra as Ace pounds repeatedly into that one spot that makes him want to scream, melt, and beg for more.

Pleasure courses through him and Luffy never wants to stop feeling it.

Ace tightens his grip on Luffy's hips, before he removes one hand, bringing it to jerk Luffy's dick that is leaking pre-cum.

The pleasure is rapidly increasing by the second and Luffy knows that he won't last long. When Ace next exits out of him, he thrusts in harder than ever before and Luffy cannot help the scream that escapes his lips as he reaches his high, cumming in Ace's hand and on his stomach. His nails dig into Ace's back and trail down, without a doubt leaving red marks.

"Ace…" he moans as his high washes over him, keeping as still as he can so the glorious pleasure can wash over him.

Ace moans loudly at the sight of Luffy's face contorting in pure ecstasy, at the sound of him moaning his name so erotically, and at the feeling of Luffy's ass squeezing his cock harshly.

He gives one final thrust before he cums inside of Luffy, saying the other's name in a choked whisper. As Ace let's his own incredible high wash over him, Luffy starts to kiss him once more, soft and passionate.

A part of Ace wished that it didn't have to end so soon.

When they part lips, Ace brings the hand that Luffy cummed on his to face and licks it, not missing the way Luffy's cheeks flush even darker. He leans down as much as can and licks up the rest of the cum on Luffy's stomach, enjoying Luffy's giggles as he licks over sensitive and ticklish areas and Ace positions his hands so he can start tickling Luffy when –

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ace and Luffy both blink and look at each other before looking at the window where a shining flashlight blinds them.

"Would you two put on your clothes and step out of the vehicle?" a gruff voice says and the two boys feel dread settle in their stomachs.

"Shit."


End file.
